El Primer San Valentin
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Shonen AiMi Primer Fic de GW. Es San Valentin y Duo tiene planeado invitar a Heero a algun lado, pero parece que Heero tiene otros planes, lo que hace que Duo este curioso por saber. Hay que mala soy para esto...


"El Primer San Valentín".  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
by Maryluz  
  
  
El sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana abierta  
de la habitación. El viento fresco de aquel día  
de febrero se sentía en todo el lugar. Era  
temprano por la mañana de Domingo, era 14 de  
Febrero, día de San Valentín.  
El constante tintineo de un reloj despertador se  
podía escuchar a lo lejos. Con pesados pestañeos  
fue aclarando su vista para levantarse bostezando  
aun. Se sentó en la cama y sin ver extendió la  
mano para apagar el reloj, al tiempo en que lo  
tomaba entre sus manos para ver la hora señalada.  
Las 8:00 am!!...Por que tenía que levantarse tan  
temprano en Domingo?, no era día de Clases!!, no  
había más misiones, la guerra había acabado hacía  
apenas un año y las colonias estaban en paz con  
la Tierra. Ahora todos los pilotos llevaban una  
vida pacifica y normal, asistiendo a clases y  
disfrutando de la vida tranquila que la Tierra  
les proporcionaba.  
No recordaba por que había puesto el despertador  
a esa hora, pero sabía que por alguna razón lo  
había hecho.- Bueno, ya lo recordaría más tarde.-  
Así que se levanto para alistarse y bajar a ver  
que hacía su compañero de departamento. Era  
costumbre que el siempre se levantara temprano,  
aun en Domingo!!!... ese tipo nunca descansaba,  
se dormía muy tarde viendo algo en su ordenador y  
se levantaba muy temprano para correr en el  
parque cercano antes de ir a la escuela.  
  
-- Damm it!!! - dijo Duo aun somnoliento abriendo  
el armario de su habitación para ponerse algo de  
ropa. Pero al abrir la puerta, un enrome mantel  
en forma de corazón rojo cayó sobre sus ojos. - Y  
esto que es? - se pregunto agarrando el mantel y  
lanzándolo al suelo sin verlo. - No se para que  
puse esto aquí? - se pregunto tomando una camisa  
holgada y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color  
negro.  
  
Aun medio dormido se dirigió al baño para lavarse  
la cara y los dientes y vio algo pegado en el  
espejo, sin percatarse de lo que había escrito lo  
quito de su vista arrojándolo al suelo y se  
dispuso a salir.  
  
-- Por que hay tanto desorden? - se pregunto,  
mientras trataba de cepillar su larga cabellera,  
arrancando otro letrero que se encontraba sobre  
el espejo del peinador lanzándolo de nuevo al  
suelo - No se para que hay tantos letreros - se  
decía mentalmente mientras se hacia su trenza.  
  
Por fin estaba listo y dispuesto a bajar las  
escaleras para ver que hacia Heero esa mañana de  
domingo. Pero apenas abrió la puerta de su  
habitación un enorme letrero bajo hasta sus  
ojos...  
  
" Hoy es día de San Valentín, no se te olvide  
invitar a Heero a algún sitio!!"  
  
-- Aaaaggghhhh - dijo Duo jalando el letrero para  
entrar corriendo a su habitación y ocultar el  
cartelón en su armario, ir a buscar los papeles  
que había quitado del espejo del baño y del  
tocador y guardar el enorme mantel en forma de  
corazón que había caído sobre él al abrir el  
armario, Heero era quien se encargaba del aseo  
del departamento y no quería que se fuese a topar  
con aquellas cosas - Por eso puse el  
despertador!! - se dijo Duo sonriendo - voy a  
invitar a Heero a salir a algún lado - pensaba  
sonriendo mientras por fin salía del cuarto, pero  
al ir bajando pensaba en que le diría Heero -  
pero ese tipo es tan obsesivo, que no me  
sorprendería que se negara a salir por estar  
ocupado en alguna tarea... Damm it!!  
  
Sin embargo deseaba invitarlo a algún lado, no  
sabía ni como ni cuando, pero lo que venia  
sintiendo por el soldado perfecto; por ese chico  
callado, frío, de apariencia reacia, temible y  
peligrosa; se había convertido en amor. Quizá  
había sido el amor al peligro, se dijo riendo  
mientras caminaba de forma despacio para recorrer  
las habitaciones. No cabía duda que Heero era  
peligroso. O la sensación de protección que Heero  
le hacia sentir... - naa!!! - se dijo sacudiendo  
su cabeza.- Heero solo se preocupa por el mismo.  
- pero entonces se detuvo, eso no era verdad. En  
el pasado Heero le ayudo muchas veces. Si, Heero  
se preocupaba por él, aun que jamás lo admitiera.  
Heero no era de las personas que dejaban ver sus  
emociones, tampoco hablaba mucho. Pero si con él,  
el era el único con el que cruzaba mas de dos  
palabras, aun que solo fuera un "Duo Callate ya"  
o "Voy a matarte". Duo volvió a sonreír.  
La sonrisa de todos los días brillaba en su cara  
al bajar a ver en que parte estaba su compañero.  
Lo primero que hizo fue asomar la cabeza en la  
biblioteca para ver si estaba ocupado buscando  
algo en el ordenador portátil que siempre cargaba  
consigo.  
  
-- Ouiii Heero!! - dijo alegremente abriendo la  
puerta, pero le respondió el eco del lugar. Duo  
cambio su sonrisa por una mueca. - Ahora donde  
andará ese tipo? - se pregunto cerrando la puerta  
para ir a buscarlo a la sala.  
-- Heeerrrooo!! - volvió a gritar al ver que no  
había nadie en la sala. - no creo que aun este en  
la recamara, para él las 8:30 ya es tarde - se  
dijo volviendo a subir los escalones y entrar en  
la recamara totalmente ordenada de su compañero.  
- Damm it!!! - volvió a maldecir Duo en silencio  
- ese tipo es capaz de haber salido muy temprano  
olvidándose completamente de mi. - decía  
tristemente con las manos en las bolsas de los  
pantalones bajando despacio de nuevo las  
escaleras con dirección al último lugar donde no  
había buscado, por que sabía que Heero no estaría  
allí - Pero yo tengo la culpa de todo, por que me  
hice ilusiones de pasar este día con e...  
Duo se interrumpió al entrar a la cocina y ver el  
montón de trastos sobre la mesa, mientras Heero  
estaba muy concentrado en un libro que estaba  
sobre ella a un lado de los trastes. Botes de  
leche abiertos, harina, huevos, algo café que  
estaba derramado sobre la mesa, una regla, una  
mezcla azucarada y muchas otras cosas.  
Duo sonrió al verlo, Heero no era de las personas  
que cocinaba, por eso nunca se le ocurrió buscar  
en la cocina. Habían tenido un acuerdo cuando  
decidieron quedarse en la tierra compartiendo un  
mismo departamento, ambos se dividirían los  
quehaceres de la casa. Pero a Duo le gustaba  
cocinar y el había tomado toda la responsabilidad  
de la cocina, era una forma de atender a Heero,  
mientras Heero se encargaba de recoger toda la  
casa, incluido el cuarto de Duo, que necesitaba  
ser recogido dos veces al día, por que Duo era  
seriamente descuidado con sus cosas. Heero  
siempre se molestaba por encontrar la ropa de Duo  
tirada por toda la casa, pero seguía haciendo el  
aseo a pesar de que se la pasaba quejando por lo  
descuidado que era su compañero.  
  
-- Heeee-chan!!! - dijo Duo acercándose a Heero  
que no se había percatado de su presencia por  
estar concentrado en el libro - que haces he?  
-- Nada que te importe - fue la fría respuesta de  
Heero, mientras agarraba el libro para meterlo en  
uno de los cajones de la cocina.  
-- Buenos días para ti también!! - fue la  
sarcástica contestación de Duo, mientras seguía  
la figura de Heero en la cocina. - Oye  
Heero!!!... vas a estar ocupado el resto de la  
mañana? - pregunto Duo al ver que Heero se movía  
entre los trastos.  
-- Si - fue lo único que contesto Heero  
-- Y en la tarde?  
-- También.  
-- Es que quería invi...  
-- No.  
-- Pero ni siquiera me has dejado acabar - dijo  
Duo algo molesto.  
-- Cualquier cosa la respuesta es no - volvió a  
decir Heero sin molestarse a ver a su compañero.  
-- Que vas a hacer?  
-- No te importa.  
-- Oye, no podrías ser un poco más amable, parece  
que te hubieras levantado de mal humor, bueno, se  
que es tu humor de siempre, pero yo esperaba que  
por ser hoy un día especial estarías un poco mas  
atento con los demás, bueno, no es que realmente  
me importe pero...  
  
Duo se calló al sentir como algo entraba a su  
boca y le hacia atragantarse, mientras veía las  
manos de Heero sostenerlo para evitar que  
hablara.  
  
-- Cállate, quieres.  
  
Duo retiro de su boca lo que Heero había  
introducido.  
  
-- Ha gracias amigo! - dijo Duo sosteniendo la  
pieza de pan que Heero había metido a la boca. -  
aun no tenía hambre, pero gracias por darme tan  
amablemente este pan. - dijo sarcástico.  
-- Duo... - dijo Heero parándose enfrente de él.  
-- Hnn?  
-- Podrías hacerme un favor? - dijo Heero  
cruzándose de brazos  
-- Un favor??? - dijo Duo al principio extrañado,  
Heero no era de los que pedía favores, el solo  
ordenaba. Después sonrió - claro amigo, lo que  
quieras.  
-- Podrías dejarme solo?  
  
Sin mas Duo se encontró fuera de la puerta de la  
cocina, aun con la cara de interrogación. Que  
tanto hacía Heero en la cocina?, por que tenía  
tantos trastos sobre la mesa?. Pero eso no lo  
detendría el quería pasar ese día con Heero y lo  
haría, aun que tuviera que ayudarle en lo que  
estuviera haciendo.  
Sin mas se volteo para abrir la puerta de la  
cocina y se quedo en el marco asomando medio  
cuerpo mientras de forma alegre volvía a hablar a  
Heero.  
  
-- No quieres que te ayude??  
-- No  
  
Y con la última respuesta recibió un portazo en  
la nariz.  
  
-- FUCKING WITH YOU!!! - dijo Duo frustrado  
detrás de la puerta de la cocina.  
-- Para ti también - fue la fría respuesta de  
Heero dentro de la misma.  
  
Pocos minutos después Duo estaba sentado en la  
sala con los pies arriba, frente al televisor  
apagado abrazando de forma molesta uno de los  
cojines.  
  
-- Ese baka de Heero!!! - decía en voz baja - que  
en su colonia no se celebra este día???, no que  
va, si se celebra, se celebra en todas partes,  
pero el soldado perfecto no tiene emociones, no  
siente nada por nada ni por nadie, para el no es  
especial, es un día como cualquier otro. BAKA!! -  
gritó arrojando el cojín hacia la entrada  
principal - y yo que quería pasar el día con él.  
Mejor hubiera llamado a Quatre y a Trowa, incluso  
a Wufei, aun que este en L5, cualquier cosa  
hubiera sido mejor que estar aquí solo... bueno,  
solo o con Heero es lo mismo...  
  
El sonido del timbre lo distrajo de su enojo.  
Volteo a ver el enorme reloj en forma del Gundam  
Deathscyte que daba la hora, las 9:00 am en  
punto. Era extraño recibir una visita tan  
temprano y más extraño aun siendo en Domingo.  
Duo se levanto del sillón y volteo hacía la  
cocina por si Heero salía, pero Heero no salió de  
la cocina en ningún momento. Extrañado se dirigió  
a la puerta para abrirla.  
Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la  
alegría, jamás pensó verlo a esas horas por allí,  
pero que mejor que hubiese llegado.  
  
-- Quatre!!! - dijo abrazándolo suavemente para  
evitar que aquello que llevaba cargando se le  
cayera de las manos.  
-- Ho-la Duo - dijo Quatre sonriendo ligeramente  
nervioso.  
-- Quatre, que alegría que hayas venido a  
visitarme, realmente yo estaba necesitando algo  
de compañía, pero pasa, pasa. - dijo al tiempo en  
que empujaba ligeramente a Quatre para que  
entrara al departamento - No esperaba verte por  
aquí tan temprano, pero en verdad me da gusto que  
hayas venido, ese obsesivo de Heero esta  
encerrado sin dejarme entrar a ver que esta  
haciendo - Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo  
que comentaba Duo - pero realmente quien lo  
necesita si tu estas aquí, verdad?  
-- He, he - dijo Quatre sonriendo de forma  
nerviosa, esta vez Duo si lo pudo notar. - es que  
yo...  
-- Quatre?, no estas aquí por mi verdad? - dijo  
Duo algo desilusionado.  
-- No, realmente vine a ver a Heero... puedes  
decirme donde esta?  
-- En la cocina, a ver si te deja entrar - fue lo  
que dijo Duo viendo como Quatre se dirigía a la  
puerta cerrada de la cocina y tocaba ligeramente.  
-- Por cierto Duo, feliz día de San Valentín -  
dijo Quatre mientras la puerta de la cocina se  
abría y Heero aparecía en ella para tomar las  
cosas que Quatre traía en sus manos y entrar  
primero, mientras Quatre dirigía una mirada  
apesadumbrada a Duo.  
-- Si, si, para ti también - fue lo único que  
dijo Duo, mientras señalaba con la mano que  
entrara a donde Heero.  
  
Quatre entro en la cocina y la puerta se volvió a  
cerrar.  
Duo se paró intrigado, Quatre había entrado sin  
problemas a la cocina, es más, Heero parecía  
haberle estado esperando, por que no le hizo  
ningún comentario al entrar. Así que no aguanto  
la curiosidad y se dirigió hacía la puerta, al  
mismo tiempo en que se preguntaba si el celoso de  
Trowa estaría enterado de aquello.  
Llegó hasta la puerta y coloco la oreja para ver  
si podía escuchar algo dentro, pero no era fácil  
escuchar. Trato de asomarse por debajo de la  
puerta, pero la minúscula rendija solo permitía  
ver las sombras que se movían dentro de la cocina  
y ningún sonido.  
  
-- Esto es frustrante!! - se dijo Duo a si mismo  
poniéndose de pie - que puedo hacer para  
averiguar que tanto hacen?? - se pregunto a si  
mismo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla y la  
otra mano en la cintura. Había estado casi 20  
minutos intentando enterarse de algo, pero nada  
parecía funcionar. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y  
se volvió a dirigir a la puerta.  
-- Hey amigos!! - levanto la voz para que le  
escucharan - ahora si tengo hambre, no tendrán  
algo de pan y...  
  
Ni si quiera termino de hablar cuando la puerta  
de la cocina se abrió y ante él aparecieron los  
brazos de Heero con una bandeja de pan y un vaso  
de leche. Duo sorprendido por la rapidez de su  
compañero los tomo sonriendo.  
  
-- Gracias ami... - pero sus palabras no se  
alcanzaron a pronunciar completas cuando Heero ya  
había cerrado la puerta de nuevo.  
  
Duo camino de forma resignada hasta el comedor,  
dejo la bandeja con el pan y la leche. El hambre  
se le había ido por completo. No sabía por que se  
estaba preocupando tanto, al fin y al cabo Heero  
estaba con Quatre y Quatre estaba con Trowa así  
que no había de que preocuparse... o si?  
Heero nunca se había mostrado interesado en  
nadie, ni siquiera en la fastidiosa de Relena,  
que a pesar de buscarlo tanto, él siempre le  
rehuía. Hasta que la niña se canso y se había  
dedicado de lleno a su puesto en relaciones  
internacionales olvidándose de ellos dos. En  
cambio, Quatre siempre mostró una debilidad  
especial por Trowa, lo sorprendente era que Trowa  
al final de la guerra también decidió quedarse  
con Quatre. Pero la forma de ser de Trowa era muy  
posesiva y celosa para con Quatre, lo que le  
llevaba a la misma pregunta de hacia unos  
minutos... Trowa estaría enterado de que Quatre  
estaba con Heero?  
Duo se paro de la silla en la que se había  
sentado, había decidido llamar a Trowa y  
preguntarle si sabía que tanto hacían sus  
compañeros. La curiosidad le mataba y dado que no  
podía enterarse directamente, entonces lo haría  
de forma indirecta. Trowa debía saber, no creía  
que Quatre estuviera en su departamento, sin  
avisarle a Trowa.  
Llego hasta la habitación de Heero y encendió la  
portátil de este, quería ver la cara de Trowa  
cuando preguntara que hacían Quatre y Heero, así  
el tendría una forma de saber si Trowa mentía o  
decía la verdad.  
La pantalla se ilumino y aparecieron los iconos  
en el fondo de la ventana. No era la primera vez  
que usaba el video teléfono de Heero, así que no  
le costo trabajo encontrar el icono correcto y  
comenzar a marcar. En pocos segundos la pantalla  
de video mostró la cara del piloto del Heavyarms.  
  
-- Hola amigo Trowa!! - dijo Duo sonriente desde  
su lugar en la habitación de Heero, había  
decidido que sería una charla corta y que no  
necesitaba sentarse.  
-- ... - Trowa no dijo nada, solo observaba a su  
ex compañero a través de la pantalla.  
-- No dices nada?, tu siempre tan serio - dijo  
Duo algo desmoralizado, parecía que solo con  
Quatre podía mantener una charla.  
-- Que se te ofrece Duo? - fue la fría respuesta  
de Trowa. Duo observo la cara de Trowa de forma  
seria, como plantearle el motivo de la llamada?.  
Decidió primero bromear.  
-- Vaya Trowa, pensé que no me conocías, por poco  
creía que estaba hablando con Heero, no cabe duda  
de que ustedes dos harían una magnifica pareja. -  
Si las miradas mataran Duo habría caído muerto de  
inmediato. Trowa le había dedicado una mirada de  
rabia al momento en que termino. Duo pudo verlo y  
rápidamente trato de corregirse - era broma,  
amigo, no cabe duda de que no tienes un buen  
sentido del humor.  
-- Que quieres?! - fue la respuesta de Trowa ante  
la broma de Duo.  
-- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo Duo suspirando -  
no sabes que hace Quatre con Heero en mi  
departamento? - Duo vio la cara de Trowa, parecía  
desconcertado, acaso no sabía que Quatre estaba  
allí?  
-- No - fue la fría respuesta de Trowa.  
-- Pero si tu sabías que estaba aquí Quatre, no  
sabes que tanto hacen? - volvió a insistir.  
-- Si no lo sabes tu que estas allá, como he de  
saberlo yo? - pregunto Trowa con un dejo de enojo  
en la voz.  
-- No lo se por que están encerrados y no me  
dejan entrar!! - fue la voz un poco alterada de  
Duo.  
-- Ence... - alcanzó a decir Trowa, Duo pudo ver  
en ese momento lo que tanto comentaban, los celos  
de Trowa. Pero se controlo en seguida para  
comentar. - Ya veo por que me has llamado Duo -  
Duo se enderezo en su lugar un momento,  
sorprendido por la reacción de Trowa - estas  
celoso de que Quatre este con Heero y no tu. -  
Una ligera sonrisa se dejo ver en los labios de  
Trowa, mientras Duo solo agitaba sus brazos en  
señal de negativa - pero yo confió en Quatre - y  
la señal se interrumpió.  
-- Ah!!!, maldito Trowa, me corto la  
comunicación!!! - dijo Duo frustrado apagando la  
portátil de Heero y volviendo a bajar a la sala.  
  
Duo regresó de nuevo a la sala, a desquitarse con  
el cojín, mordiéndolo por la curiosidad. Como  
enterarse de que hacen esos dos encerrados en la  
cocina?, Cocinando?... que va!!, Heero no sabía  
cocinar y eso lo había comprobado las pocas veces  
en que Heero había hecho el intento de preparar  
algo. Por más que intentaba seguir una receta,  
jamás le quedaba bien y las cosas le salían  
incomibles. Entonces que hacían en la cocina?,  
además si estuvieran cocinando algo, el aroma  
debería llegar hasta la sala y no olía a nada!!!  
El timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. Volteo  
a ver el reloj en forma de Gundam, las 10:30 am.  
No era tan temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde.  
Ahora quien sería?. A caso Heero había invitado a  
alguien mas a encerrarse con ellos en la cocina?.  
De mala gana se levanto del sillón para dirigirse  
a abrir la puerta. Se quedo sorprendido al ver a  
la persona que estaba recargado en el marco. Sin  
pronunciar palabra se quedo observándolo por unos  
minutos, hasta que la otra persona hablo.  
  
-- No me invitas a pasar? - fue la fría pregunta  
que le hizo reponerse de la sorpresa.  
-- Ah!!, ah, si claro, pasa, pasa Trowa - dijo  
Duo invitando al piloto a pasar.  
  
Duo llevo a Trowa hasta la sala, el serio piloto  
del Heavyarm había recorrido con la mirada la  
parte baja del departamento en busca de algo. Duo  
no había aparatado la mirada de él y se percato  
de que buscaba a Quatre. Parecía que  
efectivamente Quatre no le había informado que  
estaría allí y al enterrase por él que estaba  
encerrado con Heero había decidido averiguar que  
hacía, aun que jamás lo admitiría.  
  
-- Y dime Trowa, has venido a desearme feliz día  
de San Valentín? - pregunto Duo sarcástico sin  
apartar la mirada de Trowa. Trowa pareció ignorar  
la nota sarcástica impresa en la voz de su amigo.  
-- Claro! - fue la fría respuesta de Trowa.  
-- Por que no dices la verdad y confiesas que has  
venido a buscar a Quatre?  
-- Por que esa no es la verdad - informo Trowa  
tranquilo.  
  
Duo se relajo en el sillón y riendo puso la  
frente en sus manos para continuar viendo a  
Trowa.  
  
-- Vamos amigo!!!, tu también quieres saber que  
tanto están haciendo esos dos en la cocina. Desde  
las 9:00 que llego Quatre que no han salido.  
  
La mirada de Trowa se centro en la puerta de la  
cocina, una hora y media encerrados?  
  
-- No han salido? - pregunto Trowa, haciendo que  
Duo se enderezara en su lugar.  
-- No, ya he intentado escuchar a través de la  
puerta, o mirar por debajo, pero no he podido  
averiguar nada.  
  
Trowa entonces se paro del sillón y camino hasta  
la puerta de la cocina. Duo lo siguió con la  
mirada, que haría el piloto, solamente entrar y  
ya? Aun que la puerta estaba cerrada, no sería  
difícil abrirla con un fuerte empujón. Pero no,  
Trowa solo se quedo parado frente a la puerta  
estudiándola. Duo decidió seguirlo y se paro a un  
lado de él, viendo también la puerta.  
  
-- Es delgada - fue lo primero que dijo Trowa,  
Duo no entendió el comentario y solo lo observo.  
  
Trowa recorrió con la mirada el comedor y después  
siguió viendo la puerta, tomo una de las sillas  
del comedor y se sentó frente a la puerta.  
  
-- Eso no funcionara, ya lo intente - dijo Duo,  
pensando que Trowa colocaría su oreja sobre la  
superficie de la puerta.  
  
Pero ese no era el plan de Trowa, Trowa alargo el  
brazo para tomar un vaso vació que estaba en la  
trinchera frente a la mesa del comedor. Lo coloco  
boca abajo contra la puerta y sobre la parte lisa  
puso su oreja.  
Duo parpadeo sorprendido, eso no se le había  
ocurrido a él. Entonces se acercó a su compañero.  
  
-- Puedes oír algo?? - pregunto intrigado. Pero  
Trowa le pidió silenció colocando el dedo índice  
sobre sus labios.  
  
Sin embargo Duo no aguanto mucho la intriga y  
acerco el mismo una silla y tomo otro vaso vació  
para imitar a su compañero. Entonces los dos  
pusieron atención a la conversación que se  
sostenía dentro de la cocina...  
  
-- Si Duo supiera lo que hacemos - dijo riendo  
Quatre - me sorprendí al verlo en la puerta.  
-- Ese Baka trenzado se levanto antes de lo  
usual. - dijo Heero, mientras Quatre reía.  
-- Piensas contarle? - pregunto Quatre  
-- No  
-- Yo tampoco le he dicho nada a Trowa...  
  
Duo volteo a ver la cara de Trowa en ese momento,  
su compañero se veía molesto. No entendía de que  
estaban hablando Heero y Quatre, pero al parecer  
era algo de lo que no estaban enterados ni debían  
enterarse él o Trowa.  
  
-- Yo te enseñare - dijo Quatre - vamos Heero,  
sobre la mesa.  
-- En esta mesa? - pregunto Heero  
-- Si, aquí esta bien.  
  
El silenció se había hecho en la cocina. No  
podían imaginar que tanto ocurría. Por que ya no  
se oía nada? Pero entonces se escucho la voz de  
Quatre algo alarmada...  
  
-- Así no Heero, mas despacio, muévelo despacio,  
si, así, así, sigue así...  
  
Trowa se crispó en ese momento, poniéndose de pie  
con el puño cerrado aun con el vaso en su oído.  
Duo solo volteo a verlo sorprendido por la  
reacción de su compañero.  
  
-- Es la primera vez que lo hago...  
-- Lo se Heero...  
  
Entonces el que se sorprendió fue Duo, parándose  
a la par de Trowa con el vaso en su oído.  
Cuando oyeron la voz de Quatre en la cocina.  
  
-- Debes esperar hasta que este listo, no te  
precipites...  
-- Estas seguro?  
-- Totalmente, tengo algo de experiencia - dijo  
Quatre mientras se reía un poco.  
-- Hnn  
  
En ese momento Duo vio como un ligero rubor  
cubría el rostro de Trowa. A caso estaban... no,  
no era posible!!... o si?  
  
-- Completo Heero, no te detengas, vamos así,  
vacíalo completo! - la voz un poco apurada de  
Quatre.  
-- Hnn  
-- Puedes meter el dedo si gustas, así  
comprobaras que tan bueno es...  
  
Duo vio como en ese momento el enojo se apoderaba  
por completo de Trowa y arrojaba el vaso al  
tiempo en que fuertemente empujaba la puerta para  
abrirla, mientras Duo trataba de sujetarlo por la  
cintura para evitar que al entrar se le fuera a  
golpes a Heero.  
  
-- Quita tus dedos de mi Quatre!!! - grito Trowa  
enojado apuntando con los dedos hacia donde  
estaban Heero y Quatre sobre la mesa...  
  
Quatre y Heero voltearon sorprendidos hacía donde  
estaban Trowa y Duo. Trowa sintió como en esos  
momentos un rubor intenso se apodero de él  
mientras pedía a toda costa que la tierra lo  
tragara.  
Heero tenía un dedo metido en un enorme tazón de  
chocolate batido. Y miraba intrigado la cara de  
Trowa y los ojos sorprendidos de Duo.  
  
-- Que quite los dedos de donde? - pregunta Heero  
confundido.  
-- Nada, que me equivoque - dijo Trowa saliendo  
de la cocina talmente avergonzado.  
  
Quatre sonrió entendiendo que su amor estaba  
celoso de Heero y salió detrás de Trowa para  
explicarle todo, dejando solos a Heero y a Duo en  
la cocina.  
Heero no había dejado de ver los ojos violetas de  
Duo, no entendía que había pasado y por que Trowa  
había entrado tan molesto.  
Duo estaba algo confundido, al parecer Trowa mal  
interpreto la conversación que sostenían Heero y  
Quatre. Pero ahora que veía la cocina, realmente  
parecía que estaban cocinando. Pero cocinando  
que? Había semillas sobre la mesa y un polvo café  
que parecía chocolate. Además dentro de la cocina  
el aroma a chocolate se sentía ligeramente  
fuerte. Es que acaso Heero hacía chocolate?  
  
-- Por que estaba Trowa enojado? - pregunto Heero  
a Duo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Duo parpadeo  
nervioso.  
-- Ya sabes como es amigo, estaba celoso de que  
estuvieras encerrado con Quatre - dijo lo primero  
que se le ocurrió. Heero entonces se aproximo  
hasta él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Duo se  
puso aun más nervioso, por que le veía tan  
insistentemente?  
-- Donde se suponía que tenía mis dedos? -  
pregunto Heero, Duo comenzó a sudar.  
-- Deberías preguntarle a Trowa, yo no se que  
estaba pensando.  
  
Heero estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que  
alcanzaba a oler su perfume. No sabía por que  
estaba tan nervioso, no era la primera ves que  
Heero estaba así de cerca. Entonces sintió como  
Heero colocaba algo en sus manos. Y sorprendido  
volteo a ver lo que Heero había dejado caer.  
  
-- Feliz día de San Valentin - dijo Heero  
  
Duo giro su vista sobre lo que estaba en sus  
manos para después ver el rostro de Heero para  
después ver de nuevo aquello que descansaba sobre  
sus manos.  
  
-- Que es esto? - pregunto Duo sin entender.  
Viendo un enrome chocolate en forma de corazón  
con la leyenda "De: Heero, Para: Duo" - yo creí  
que no celebrabas este día.  
  
Heero se puso frente a él, su mirada se veía fría  
y sus seño estaba aun fruncido. Pero había algo  
especial en su mirada, algo que Duo nunca había  
visto.  
  
-- Claro que se celebra, pero de una forma  
distinta. En L1, se regala chocolate. Yo no soy  
bueno en la cocina, por eso le pedí a Quatre que  
me ayudara. Por lo menos creo que el chocolate es  
comestible. Esperaba terminar antes de que  
despertaras, pero el día de hoy te levantaste  
antes... baka!!  
  
Duo sintió como la mano de Heero se posesionaba  
de su rostro para depositar un beso sobre sus  
labios. Heero lo soltó esperando la reacción de  
Duo, Duo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos por la  
sorpresa. Pero en sus labios se dibujo una enorme  
sonrisa.  
  
-- Feliz San Valentín pata ti también Heero!! -  
dijo sujetando a Heero por el cuello para  
devolverle el beso de una forma mas profunda.  
Haciendo que los dos terminaran en el suelo por  
el impulso de Duo.  
  
Duo se levanto del cuerpo de Heero, Heero le  
había sujetado fuerte, pero el yacía en el suelo  
de la cocina.  
  
-- Heero!!, lo siento, Heero estas bien? -  
pregunto Duo preocupado.  
-- Baka! - dijo Heero en tono molesto. Pero al  
mismo tiempo estiro su mano para tomarlo del  
cuello y acercarlo de nuevo a sus labios, al  
tiempo en que susurraba - nunca he estado mejor.  
  
* FIN *  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Waaa, mi primer Fic de Gundam Wing!!, no sean tan  
duras conmigo, este ha sido Shonen ai, pero los  
otros dos que tengo en proceso son Lima y Limón,  
jejeje. Este fic se me ocurrió al recordar la  
forma de celebrar San Valentín en Japón. Allá las  
chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos que les  
gustan y los chicos regresan el regalo el primer  
domingo de marzo.  
  



End file.
